After the Storm
by Youngauthor27
Summary: What happens when Draco, a young man fresh to the States from England meets Harry, a true southern gentlman, after what could turn out to be the storm of a lifetime? ***AU/Non-Magic/PWP/Slash/Coarse Language/Graphic Sexual Content/***


***This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:**Coarse Language/ Slash/ Graphic Sexual Content/ Non-Magic... and mention of improper use of a Crucifix! ***This story is AU. This Story is PWP; it has no depth, no character arc... its nothing but an excuse to write a little Harry/Draco sexy time! This story is unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are purely my own.*** All that being said, on with the fic... Enjoy!

**After the Storm**

The storm had passed nearly twenty minutes ago. It was still raining pretty heavily, but the worst of it had blown over. Rain he could handle, he was from England.

But a tornado… in Tennessee… in the middle of August? Who would have thought?

Draco came up from the basement and started checking the first floor for damage. A window was shattered in the parlour, the small lamp table underneath it as well as the vase that had been sitting on it had been knocked over; both had been antiques, both were broken.

He could hear water dripping from somewhere up above him; he took the stairs two at a time and followed the sound; it was steadily getting louder and by the time he actually reached his bedroom he realized it wasn't dripping, it was pouring a small lake into the middle of his floor.

"Shit!" he whispered. He turned and ran for the hall washroom, practically diving under the sink for a mop bucket and running back to the room. He shook his head as he squatted, placing the bucket underneath the leak; now he was going to have to trek up to the attic and find the source, have it patched and repaired; just another in a long line of expenses that seemed to grow longer every day.

The sudden banging at the door scared him so badly he actually screamed; he fell back on his arse. "Goddammit." He hissed as he jumped to his feet. He was more than a little pissed until the thought occurred to him that he had just come through a major storm with no more than a shattered window and a small leak; perhaps the person pounding down his door had not been so lucky.

Draco ran down the hall, grabbing the front door handle and swinging it wide open.

"Are you okay?"

Draco looked at the man standing on his porch. His bright green eyes were wild, the black square frames of his eyeglasses askew; his jet black hair was a complete mess and he looked as if he had just run mile from the way his chest heaved. He had a nice chest, Draco thought absently.

"Are you okay?" the dark haired man asked again

Draco nodded his head. "Uh… yeah… yeah, I'm fine."

The green eyed man just stared at him, a frown furrowing his brow. "Are you sure?" he asked as he stared intently into Draco's own grey ones.

"Yes?" Draco said hesitantly. "Are you?"

"I'm fine… just… you know yer roof's off?"

Draco just stared. "What?"

"Yer roof… it's gone."

Draco looked at the handsome man in front of him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Me? Yeah… didn't you hear me, yer roof's gone."

"Okay." Draco said slowly.

"Are you sure _yer_ alright?" the other man asked.

The two stood there, staring silently at each other. "What; am I bleeding or something and I don't know it?" Draco asked as he ran his hands over his chest, patting himself down.

"I think you may have a concussion."

"I don't have a concussion." Draco smiled.

"No one who has a concussion thinks they have a concussion."

"Well, I don't have a concussion."

"Right… yer roof… is gone." The other man said slowly.

Draco pursed his lips, letting a breath out through his nose. He had just been upstairs, and apart from a major leak and a broken window -and an irreplaceable antique vase and lamp table- everything was fine. He was beginning to wonder however if his would be hero was truly injured himself. "We're you in an accident?" he asked.

The other man stared at him, his eyes narrowed. "No… yer roof is gone." He said again.

"Yes, I heard you, the first time-"

"No, I don't think you did." He said as he took Draco's hand in his own and pulled him out into the storm.

"What the fuck… it's pouring out here!" Draco yelled over the sound of the driving rain. "We're going to catch our deaths out... oh, sweet goddess…" he whispered.

The green eyed man pointed to the top of Draco's house. "Yer roof is off!" he yelled.

Draco took one look at his exposed attic, where his roof was supposed to be; his roof was actually some fifty feet behind the house in three separate pieces scattered over his field. _'I suppose I know where the leak is coming from now.'_ Was the thought that pushed to the forefront of his mind. The sight of the other man lunging for him was the last thing he saw before he fainted.

~*~

Draco awoke to green. The kind of green you expect to see in the rainforests; deep green, green that goes on for miles and miles, that shimmers in the rain, and darkens in a storm. He could have sworn he could see lightening in those depths.

Green eyes; and they were smiling at him.

"Welcome back."

Draco blinked. He was back inside, on his couch, the rain was still pounding into the side of the house and that incessant dripping sound was still coming from upstairs and… "Oh my god, my roof is gone!" he yelled as shot up off the couch.

"Whoa there!" the other man said. He reached for him, wrapping his hands around Draco's shoulders and guiding him back to the sofa.

"My roof is gone." Draco said again. "It's in the back garden."

"I know." The other man nodded.

Draco followed the gentle pressure's leading and sat back down only to stand to his feet again a moment later. "The bucket!"

"The what?"

"The bucket; I have to empty the bucket or my floors will be ruined on top of everything else-" Draco began to ramble.

"What're you talkin' about?" the dark haired man cut him off.

Draco looked at him as though he were seeing him for the first time. "Who are you?" he asked after a moment.

"Harry." The other man said, extending his hand. Draco made no move to take it, continuing to stare at him as though he had sprouted a second head; Harry shrugged. "Harry Potter. And you are…?"

"… Draco Malfoy." Draco said dazedly.

"Well, I can't say I'm glad to meet you under these circumstances." Harry smiled. "But I'm glad to meet you all the same. Now what about his bucket?"

Draco took a moment to collect his thoughts; he felt as though rusty gears were turning in his mind, stuttering and groaning as they slowly picked up the pace again. He lifted a hand to his eyes and rubbed. "Umm… in my room; there's a leak coming through the ceiling and it'll ruin my floors."

"Where's your room?" Harry asked.

"It's up here." Draco said; he stood up and headed for the stairs with Harry trailing him. "Aww, Christ." He groaned; the bucket was filled to the brim with rainwater. He disappeared into his washroom, coming back a moment later with a couple of towels. He set them on the floor, letting them absorb the mess as he took the bucket and emptied in into the bathtub before replacing it underneath the leak once more. "It needs to stop raining… now." He sighed to himself.

Harry walked in a small circle, craning his neck to look at the leak. "I can fix that." He said a second later.

"What?"

"The leak… I won't be able to stop it until yer roof's repaired, but I can at least patch it, keep it from drippin' down and ruinin' yer floors; if you like." Harry repeated.

Draco's eyebrows lifted into his hairline. "Yeah… yeah, that'd be great. How much?"

"No charge." Harry smiled as he looked back at Draco's shocked expression. "I'll go get my stuff."

"What… now?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, it's in my truck." Harry shrugged. "I'll be right back." He said and then he was headed out the door.

Draco watched him leave, too stunned to move. "Alright then." He said to himself as he looked back up at his leaking ceiling.

His roof was gone. He took a moment to let that sink in.

He had expected setbacks; every small business has them, especially at the start. A bad storm; no problem. Power outage; he could handle that. Shattered window; easy fix. Leak in the ceiling; taken care of. Roof being removed and scattered about the back garden in pieces; not so much. This wasn't a foreseeable setback as much as it was a mind numbing obstacle that he had no idea how to go about solving. "My roof is gone." He whispered to himself.

"You keep sayin' that." Harry smiled as he walked back into the room; his arm was threaded through the rungs of an eight foot ladder that hung from his shoulder, a large tool box was in the other hand and enormous leather tool belt decorated with very unpleasant looking instruments hung low on his hips. He looked rugged, capable; he didn't have the bulk of heavy muscle, but there was something about the way he carried himself that exuded strength. He was gorgeous and soaking wet from the rain that was refusing to let up. Draco could feel the beginnings of a somewhat embarrassing problem coming on, he felt his face heat; he bit his lip.

"I could fix that too you know." Harry said as he set up the ladder and dropped to knees to scrounge around in the tool box.

Draco's eyebrows shot up again. "I'm… I'm sorry?" he choked out as he coughed.

Harry looked up, his brow furrowed as he stared at the blonde. "Yer roof? I can fix that too." He said. "I'm a carpenter. Are you alright?"

Draco shook his head, his embarrassment getting the better of him. "Yeah… yeah, I'm fine. Let me get you a towel." He said as he skittered from the room in a very unmanly fashion. He went to the washroom, pushing the door too behind himself and leaning against the linen closet. "Steady boy." He whispered to himself. "You don't know him from Adam."

_'You know his name is Harry Potter, he's a carpenter, he a very good neighbor with an over developed sense of Southern hospitality and he's incredibly good looking… what else is there?'_

Draco did his best to quash his inner monologue as he reached into the closet for a towel. He took a deep breath and walked back into the room. Harry was midway up the ladder, reaching up to cut away the damaged portion of his ceiling; his shirt was lifted and Draco could see the barest strip of a tanned abdomen and a course patch of black hair below his navel that trailed below the waistband of his denims. He bit his lip again.

"Here you go." He said as he walked up to the ladder.

"Thanks." Harry smiled as he stepped down, taking the towel and tossing it atop his head. He bent over, rubbing the towel briskly over his hair before straightening and reaching for the hem of his shirt. Draco felt his heart stop as Harry pulled the shirt over his head, holding it in one hand as he ran the towel over his shoulders and chest before looking over at the blonde. "Do you mind?" he asked, motioning toward the bed.

Draco nodded his head; he had absolutely no idea what Harry was asking for, but he didn't care. Harry laid the damp towel over the mattress and then his shirt on top of it before rolling it tightly and twisting. Draco was understandably disappointed when he unrolled the towel and took his shirt again, thinking he was going to put it back on; but instead he unfolded it and hung it over a rung on the other side of the ladder he assumed to let it dry out. He looked over at Draco, smiling. "Thanks." He said as he handed the towel back.

Draco just nodded his head and smiled; he didn't trust himself to speak just yet. He reached for the towel and their fingers brushed; his stomach flipped and his cock twitched in his trousers. He felt like an idiotic schoolboy with his first crush and not at all the twenty-five year old -and hopefully- soon to be small business owner he was. "Do you umm… would you like something to drink?" he forced himself to say as evenly as he could.

"Sure."

Draco smiled, relived for some strange reason. "Anything in particular?"

"I'll take whatever ya' got." Harry said lightly.

Draco nearly swooned; though he knew that wasn't what Harry meant, he couldn't help but read into his seemingly innocent words. "Okay." He said somewhat dazedly as he backed out of the room and headed down the hall.

~*~

"Sorry there's no cream; the power's out so I'm pretty sure it's spoiled." Draco said as he set the tea tray on top of his dresser.

"Yeah, it'll be out for a while. It usually takes a couple a' days for them to get the lines mended this far outta town." Harry said as he stepped down from the ladder. "You got a back up generator don' cha'?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "No. I honestly never even thought about it."

"Well, you might oughtta think about getting' one." He smiled as dusted his hands on his pants. "In the meantime, I live about ten minutes up the road and I'll be happy to share my fridge space."

Draco just stared. "What?"

"I have a generator." Harry started again. "Which means my fridge is runnin'; so you're more than welcome to take your perishables down to my place to keep for the time bein' so as they don't spoil… if you like."

It was the way he pronounced his words, like 'spoil' for instance; you'd have thought it was spelled 'spull' if you didn't know better. And on anyone else Draco thought it might have sounded classless and uneducated; but on Harry it was just comforting. He had this warm lazy drawl, as though his tongue was taking time to caress each word on its way out of his mouth; the mental image alone was enough to make him want to come in his pants.

"I… I wouldn't want to impose." He stuttered.

"You wouldn't be imposin', seein' as I just offered." Harry grinned. "I'll even help you pack it all up."

"You're assuming I have boxes just lying around waiting to be filled with soggy perishable goods."

"Nah; I've got some crates in my truck."

"You've got everything in that truck; what are you, some sort of wizard?"

Harry just grinned wider. "I am pretty amazin'." He laughed.

Draco was hard pressed not to agree with him. "How many sugars?" he asked.

"Umm, six."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why don't I just hand you the sugar bowl?"

"I like it sweet." Harry smiled. Draco felt his stomach doing back flips. He added the sugar and handed the delicate china tea cup to his new friend… at least he hoped. Harry reached out, gripping the rim with his fingertips and tipping it up to his lips. Draco held his breath, watching as his lips parted. He could just see the pink tip of his tongue before it was gone, hidden behind the wretched bone china tea cup that had once belonged to his great, great grandmother; he felt like ripping it from Harry's hand, throwing it against the wall and replacing it with his tongue.

His eye widened as Harry sputtered and coughed, spitting the contents back into the cup. "What's wrong?" Draco asked.

Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Nothin', I'm sorry, I just… what is this?" he asked, looking extremely embarrassed.

"Tea." Draco answered. "Is there something wrong with it?"

Harry stared at the blonde for a moment, as though he were waiting for a punch line. "Honey, I've had a lot a' tea in my day; this ain't tea." He said slowly, once he realized he wasn't joking.

"Yes it is." Draco nodded, feeling somewhat offended.

Harry stared at the cup; the steam was still rising from the dark, bitter liquid. "It's black."

"It's Earl Grey." Draco nodded.

"It's who now?"

"Earl Grey… black tea." Draco said slowly.

"It's hot."

"Of course it is. How else would you take it?"

Harry stared at the cup. "Well, cold to start… with ice floatin' around the top and a wedge a' lemon stuck down there."

Draco's nose scrunched up. "That's disgusting!"

"No." Harry shook his head, grinning . "That's how you drink tea."

"Cold? With a lemon?"

"And sugar… lotsa sugar." The look on Draco face was a strange mix of nausea and confusion; Harry chuckled. "Let me finish sandin' this patch, then I'll go get the crates… and when we get back to my place, I'll fix you a glass." He grinned.

Draco wasn't sure he wanted he wanted any of this _tea_; Harry's version sounded absolutely barbaric. Tea was such a subtle drink with a myriad of delicate flavours and subtle nuances; to freeze it, dilute it with ice, bury it beneath a mountain of sugar and lemon was the closest thing to blasphemy Draco could think of. But the way Harry's eyes sparkled when he said, _'…when we get back to my place…'_; Draco would have let him fuck him up the arse with a crucifix if he'd wanted. He nodded dumbly.

Harry climbed the ladder again, and Draco watched the white dust fall into his hair and coat his chest as he sanded the patch smooth. He climbed down a few minutes later, dusting his hair and reaching for his shirt. "Alright," he grinned. "Let's go."

~*~

Harry's house was the epitome of cozy. A four bedroom cottage on seven acres of farmland he'd built himself four years prior. The rooms were sparsely furnished but not in the typical bachelor-esque manner; it was comfortable and minimalist, Bohemian; very homey.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower. There's bathrooms in each of the guestrooms and a couple a' changes a' clothes in each if you wanna take one too." Harry said after they'd packed Draco's things into his refrigerator. "I'll be more than happy to give you a ride back home, but I'd suggest you stay the night."

Draco could have sworn he'd seen a sparkle in those green eyes, but it was gone before he had the chance to try and make out what it meant. "Are you hungry?" he asked suddenly.

"I could eat. I'll fix us somethin' if you'd like." Harry offered.

"Let me." Draco blurted. "I mean… it's the least I can do." He blushed.

Harry's smile was warm as took a step toward the blonde; Draco felt his heart stop as he leaned in close. "That's very kind of you." he said; though Draco could have sworn he was purring. "Tell me Draco, you got a boyfriend?"

"No." Draco whispered as he shook his head; he could barely hear Harry's rich drawl over the frantic rhythm of his heart.

"Girlfriend?"

"God no." Draco grimaced as Harry chuckled; he felt his knees go weak at the sight of his eyes flashing again, and this time there was no question as to what it meant.

"Good."

Draco could feel Harry's breath, the damp heat ghosting over his lips; he trembled.

"I'm gonna go take that shower now." He said; Draco could hear the invitation.

"I'll… I'll get supper started." Draco whispered. "What are you in the mood for?"

Harry licked his lips. "Anything you want Draco."

Draco whimpered; he couldn't help it. The two stood at the foot of the stairs; Harry was definitely invading his space, but he wasn't about to complain. The invitation was open, but did he really want a one off with a complete stranger; this tall, dark, southern genteel, Adonis?

Hell yes, he did!

"Anything?" Draco whispered, tilting his head to the side.

"Anything." Harry echoed.

Draco grinned as he leaned in, closing the last of the distance between them and pressing his lips to the other man's. They were firm, but incredibly soft he realized as he worked them over gently between his own. Harry sighed, wrapping his strong hands around his waist; they were warm, the heat sending shivers down Draco's spine.

Draco parted his lips slightly, his tongue pressing slowly, insistently; Harry opened his mouth, drawing the blonde's questing tongue into the hot cavern before wrapping his lips firmly around it and sucking greedily.

Draco groaned, his hips thrusting forward of their own volition and practically melting on the spot as he felt Harry's hard length rubbing against his own. Their kiss lasted several long minutes, becoming more frenzied each passing second until they were practically tearing at each other's mouths and grinding against each other ruthlessly.

"Upstairs." Harry panted.

Draco nodded, taking the other man's hand as he led them up the narrow staircase to his bedroom. The door was open at the end of the hallway; Harry walked in ahead of him, dropping his hand and heading for his fireplace.

"A regular Casanova." Draco grinned as he watched Harry pull a few logs from the bin next to the hearth and throw them on the grate before turning on the gas and lighting a fire beneath them. "So romantic."

Harry stood, walking back to the blonde; his eyes were dark and flashing and for a moment Draco thought he may have been a little hasty in his decision to trust this perfect stranger. "It gets drafty in here; wouldn't want you to catch cold." Harry whispered as he reached for the buttons on Draco's shirt. "What's your preference?" he said as he quickly undid them and pushed it off his shoulders.

"Either way." Draco gasped as Harry's hands ran down his chest.

"Oh… submissive… I like that." Harry grinned as he reached for the clasp on his trousers.

Draco eyes narrowed; he opened his mouth to retort but found it full of Harry's tongue in the next second and quickly forgot his train of thought.

Harry made quick work of first Draco's clothing, then his own before picking him up and tossing him onto the bed. Draco squeaked, actually squeaked at the casual show of strength as he bounced onto the soft mattress. Harry crawled after him, settling himself over the blonde. "I hope yer flexible." He purred as his finger's traced his collarbone.

Draco's gaze shuttered as goose bumps broke out over his skin. "I was a contortionist in the circus back home." He whispered.

"You're kiddin'.' Harry said.

"Of course I am." Draco smiled as he reached for the dark haired man, pulling him into a fierce kiss.

"And a sense of humour… excellent." Harry panted as he pulled away only delve back in a second later.

Draco gasped as Harry's finger's ghosted over his sides and across his abdomen to stroke the blonde hair below his navel. "Shit!" he hissed as he felt Harry's warm hand grasp his cock firmly and stroke. "Suck me!" he gasped.

Harry grinned above him as he slid down between his thighs. He stroked his cock a couple of times before wrapping his lips around the head, sucking as he slid down and swallowed.

"Fuck!" Draco screamed as his hips surged upwards; he couldn't even find the presence of mind to care that he was choking the beautiful man with the amazingly talented tongue.

Harry's throat convulsed around the cock in his mouth; he reached his hands out, grabbing Draco's slim hips and pinning them to the mattress as he began to bob his head, sliding his warm lips in a tight "o" up and down the blonde's length.

Draco's head tossed from side to side as he buried one hand in Harry's thick black hair, the other grasping the bedrails above his head and holding tightly as he rode out the pleasure crashing through him like waves. "I'm gonna… oh god, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Draco screamed as he shot his release into Harry's waiting mouth. It was probably the most erotic sight on the planet watching the dark haired man pull away; his lips puffy and red from their activity and his own come seeping between them and down his chin. He expected him to spit, all of his previous partners had; but he felt an undeniable surge of arousal as Harry sat back on his heels, tilted his head back, exposing his long neck and swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing beneath the tan skin. Draco groaned as Harry leveled his eyes on him again and wiped the excess from around his lips with his index finger before offering it to him. The blonde parted his lips without question, taking the proffered finger and sucking it greedily; he'd never had a partner do this and while it was a little odd, it was definitely exciting; kinky and dirty and… amazing. Draco grinned around the finger as he coaxed another into his mouth.

Harry hummed, his erection bobbing against his stomach as he rocked his hips for no apparent reason other than he just couldn't keep still. "That's right; nice 'n slick." He said.

Draco did his best; he knew what Harry meant to do and while he wanted to do a good job in slicking those fingers up as he had requested, he also just wanted to get to it. He drew his mouth away, panting lightly. "Okay."

Harry nodded, leaning down and replacing his fingers with is mouth as he reached down blindly and rubbed at Draco's quivering entrance. Draco keened long and loud as he felt first one, then both fingers breaching the first, tight ring. It was uncomfortable and it burned, but the slight pain ebbed quickly giving way to pleasure as Harry's long fingers twisted and curled in his arse searching and finally finding his prostate. "Oh god!" Draco moaned, suddenly feeling incredibly open and needy.

Harry moaned with him, thrusting his fingers and raking the tips of them over his sweet spot; he could feel himself drawing closer to orgasm with each delicious sound his bed partner made as he writhed beneath him. "Ready?" he croaked; he really hoped so because otherwise this was going to be over before it even really began.

"Yes!" Draco practically shouted. He sighed as Harry's fingers left him; he heard him digging around in the drawer of the bedside table, coming back seconds later with a seemingly well used tube of lube and a condom. Harry smiled as he handed the little package to the blonde. "Put it on me." He whispered. Draco nodded, ripping into the sleeve and pulling the rubber out. His hands trembled slightly as he touched Harry's weeping erection; he was huge, the thought scared and excited him all at once.

Harry sighed as Draco touched him, his warm hands were clammy and he could feel the slight tremor in his grasp and it only made him harder. He popped the cap on the tube, squirting some of the gel into his palm and slicking his cock with it before tossing it aside. He reached down, rubbing Draco's loosened entrance once more before positioning himself.

Draco held his breath as he felt the soft head of Harry's cock pressing into him. "Oh shit!" he hissed as he threw his head back, his hands reaching up for the bed rails again as Harry sank slowly deeper. "Wait." He panted as he felt Harry still above him, his balls pressed against his arse. "It's… it's been awhile."

Harry nodded, his face pressed into Draco's neck. He reached up, prying Draco's fingers from the rails and threading them together with his own before pulling his hands down and placing them on his shoulders. "Okay?" he whispered against the blonde's flushed skin.

Draco felt a shiver run down his spine at the feel of Harry's soft lips brushing against his skin. He nodded. "Yeah." Harry pulled his head up and Draco had the insane urge to thrust his fingers into his hair and force him back down onto his neck; he looked into those deep green eyes, he swore he really could see lightening in them. "Hold on." Harry whispered and Draco could do little else than nod dumbly as he did just that.

Harry pulled out nearly to the tip, slowly, his back arching with the movement before pushing forward just as slowly, filling the blonde's tight heat inch by inch and moaning obscenely as he did so.

Draco bit his lip as he dug his fingers into Harry's shoulders; the sounds he was making as he thrust inside him, slowly, deliberately and yet still forcefully were worthy of a porn star. Draco was sure he could come again just hearing him moan. He very much wanted to hear his name fall from his lips, in that incredible sexy southern drawl accompanied by that downright dirty moan, but he didn't dare ask.

Draco was a god, Harry had decided. The way his body accepted him, took him in and pulled after him every time pulled out only give as he thrust back in; the wet heat was maddeningly tight and absolutely perfect. The way he was threading his fingers through his hair and pulling him down to cradle his head at the warm juncture of his neck and shoulder; he smelled so sweet, and his taste… it was intoxicating. He had a rule about encounters like this; he could be friends with a guy, knock back a couple of beers with him on the weekend, watch a game or two, but sex was something else. It was separate; feelings didn't enter into it, he didn't form attachments this way, he didn't do relationships. 'Friends with benefits' was the most any man could boast when it came to their interaction with Harry Potter; but this… this was different. Draco was different; he wasn't sure how or why, but he was different… and he liked it. It was like something snapped inside him as the realization settled in. He looked into the blonde's flashing grey eyes; they were like silver, glazed over with lust and passion and they spurned him on as he picked up his pace, thrusting faster and harder. He wrapped a hand around Draco's hip, lifting his leg and pushing it toward his chest and groaning as he sank impossibly deeper.

Draco's back arched up off the mattress as he felt Harry's cock sinking further and further inside him; any deeper and he was sure he would be able to taste him. He reached up, pulling the dark haired man down, their lips meeting in a sloppy kiss; it was really more of a clash of tongues outside their opened mouths as they panted against each other's lips. "Yes…" Draco gasped, his arse clenching uncontrollably around the thick shaft inside him. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…"

Harry couldn't hold back any more; he thrust once, twice more, his third thrust burying himself deep in Draco's arse. "Draco!" he shouted, his cock twitching as pulse after pulse of hot come filled his tight channel.

That was it; when Harry shouted Draco's name as though nothing else in the world mattered he felt himself coming undone. "God, Harry!" he cried out, wrapping his arms around his partner's neck and holding on as his hips bucked wildly and he painted their stomachs with his release.

They held tight to each other, trembling and twitching with the aftershocks. Draco let himself relax back into the soft mattress, relishing the solid weight of the man on top of him and wincing slightly as he felt him slip out. "That was brilliant." He sighed.

"Hmm…" Harry smiled as he nuzzled Draco's neck. "I do my best to give satisfaction."

Draco felt a tingle in the pit of his stomach as the warm, slow drawl washed over him. "Satisfaction indeed." He grinned.

Harry pulled away several minutes later, rolling to his side and propping his weight on his elbow as he ran his other hand through the blonde's soft, pale hair. "I need to get somethin' off my chest." He said quietly.

Draco made a face of mock horror. "You were born a woman." He said.

"No." Harry laughed, shaking his head. "Nothin' like that… I've been watchin' you; in town. I've seen you around the square and in the farmer's market. You caught my eye and I think I've spent more money on squash and turnip greens in the past month than I have in the past two years put together 'cause I been making excuses to go down there just hoping' I'd run into you."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Now there are two things I need you to believe when I tell you; one, I ain't some psycho, backwoods, hick stalker, and I ain't no sentimental dandy neither." Harry said seriously. Draco just stared up at him. "I just thought I should tell you."

"Well thank you for the information, and I appreciate your honesty." He grinned around his barely concealed laughter. He reached up, tangling his fingers into Harry's dark hair and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

Several minutes later they were panting as they came up for air. "Now," Draco said after he'd gotten his breathing under control. "I think this visit boasted a glass of cold, lemony, sugary tea?"

~*~

Three Years Later

"Hey honey?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you remember to pick up the sheets from the dry cleaners'?" Harry grinned as he heard Draco's muttered 'damn' as he turned the corner into the kitchen.

"No." Draco shook his head as he handed a tall glass to his lover. The concept of iced tea had taken some getting used to, but he found he actually enjoyed it now; he still wasn't very keen on stuffing lemons in the bottom of his glass, but the sweet concoction was actually quite refreshing on hot, Tennessee summer evenings; and Harry in turn had grown accustomed a piping hot cup of Earl Grey -a title which he still found ridiculously funny for some reason- in the mornings. "I'll go pick them up this evening."

"Don't worry about it; the Ansley couple won't be here for another two days, you got plenty a' time." Harry smiled.

Draco nodded. "Alright." He said as took the glass from Harry's hand and pressed himself against him. "What ever shall we do with all this time to ourselves?" he asked.

Nine months after the rather traumatizing but serendipitous loss of his roof, Draco's dream of owning his own bed and breakfast came true. 'Dragon's Den' opened its doors and was very quickly named the most popular gay themed bed and breakfast in the south. Draco had enjoyed over two years of successful business ownership alongside his lover and he couldn't have been happier. It was now shower season; April and May saw more rain than any other time of year and it undoubtedly put a damper on business, but neither of them minded; the rest of the year was so busy they found the drop in attendance to be a blessing.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. He never though of himself as the kind of guy who would be happy to settle in with one man; he had come to the conclusion that he would be a bachelor for life and he was more than content to be so… but that was before the storm. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." Draco smiled, kissing his lover gently. His eyes were sparkling as he pulled back a few minutes later.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You know, it's been a while since you've fucked me anywhere besides our bed." He smirked.

"Or the shower." Harry grinned.

"Well yes."

"Or the back porch."

"Or your truck." Draco grinned.

"But you're right… nowhere else in at least…" Harry quirked an eyebrow as he thought. "… three months?"

"That sounds about right."

Harry grinned, pulling the blonde's hips against his own and letting him feel his hardness. "What'd you have mind?" he practically growled.

Draco whimpered. He couldn't help it, still, after three years Harry's lazy drawl washed over him, leaving him a trembling mess every time. "Dining room table?" he said weakly.

"That sounds mighty fine." Harry grinned, picking his lover up and carrying him to the dining room, kissing him as he walked; neither of them concerned by the sound of the torrential downpour over the roof as another spring storm rolled through the hills of Tennessee.

**Author's Note:**See, no plot whatsoever; just a lot of Harry and Draco lovin'! I hope you all enjoyed it. I haven't posted in a while and I'm sorry, but my Muse has been on sabbatical it seems. Hopefully she's back to stay for a while though... anyway. Thanks for reading, now... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
